William LD.
William is a contestant from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. Survivor: Kaôh Rōng William was placed on the yellow Gondol tribe during Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. On Day 1, a strong pairing was formed between the British Noel and Natasha. To counteract this, William and the remaining members, Courtney N., India and Sasha, of the tribe formed a quartet. Gondol won the first immunity challenge, but lost the second. The alliance of four had the power and at tribal council, voted out Noel. With Natasha on the bottom, she approached Sasha and William to get rid of the girls. She called the girls too tight a duo and wanted to get rid of them immediately. When Gondol lost their second challenge in a row, Sasha and William had to decide which person to be loyal to. They remained with their group of four and unanimously voted out Natasha. On Day 12, a tribe dissolve occurred where William remained on Gondol with Sasha. They were joined by original Chan Loh members Courtney W., Dre and Levi and To Tang members Astrid and Chris. On this new tribe, he and Dre hit it off really well because of their connection as French Canadians. Following their partnership, they included Astrid and Courtney to create an alliance of four. This left the alpha males of the tribe, Chris, Levi and Sasha, at the bottom. Gondol won their first two immunity challenges but lost on Day 19. At tribal council, the alpha males voted for Astrid but the rest of the tribe voted out Levi. At this point, the tribes merged. The minority at Gondol, Chris and Sasha, flipped to the majority and joined Courtney N., India and Grainne. William's alliance of four were threatened that this other alliance had more numbers than them and so voted for Sasha at tribal council. However, the majority had the power, but their alliance was spared as Paisley was voted out and made the first member of the jury. Isaiah, as the sole ally of Paisley and now without an alliance, joined William's alliance. This created a 5-5 split in the tribe, but Dre and William had another plan. Their close bond was the only true alliance they trusted and felt they should make a move against Chris instead of India, who the rest of the alliance wanted to vote for. At tribal, the pair voted for Chris, but he played his Hidden Immunity Idol. and removed all votes cast against him. With the highest amount of votes, Astrid was voted out. After their first blunder as an alliance, William and Dre flipped to the post switch Chan Loh alliance of Courtney N., Grainne and India. This was caused by Sasha and Chris' choice to leave the alliance in the hopes of blindsiding the girls. The French Canadians then told the girls of this plot. At tribal council, the minority voted for William but William and his new alliance voted out Chris. Sasha, feeling that he and William still had a connection from original Gondol, spoke to him in the hopes of blindsiding Grainne. This was unsuccessful, William told the rest of his alliance and Sasha was the next voted out on Day 29. William and Dre wanted to make another move and felt now was their only real chance to do so before the numbers got too risky. They approached Courtney W. and Isaiah, saying that if the four banded together, they could get rid of Courtney N. The boys were desperate and were willing to do whatever. At tribal council, the four voted for Courtney, but she used her idol to save herself. Dre, knowing that either her or William were the targets, had to decide who to use the idol on. William told her that she found the idol and should be played on her. Unfortunately for William, the girls voted for him and with the only votes that counted, he was made the fifth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for India to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Castaways